Jade makes a fashion statement
by NeedMoreBade
Summary: "Ok, then what's the big problem with me going to school like this?"    "Well... you see... it's just that... you know... ARGHHH, ok there isn't a problem. If it makes you  happy, go to school dressed like that."   written for #BadeWeek


**This story is written for #BadeWeek. It's rather short and fluffy but it was written quickly so don't be to harsh on it. Also I tried to post this yesterday but the website wouldn't let me log in. Oh well, better late then never :) R&R guys.**

"Rise and shine sleepy head. It's a beautiful day and if you don't get up you'll miss it." The far too energetic voice of Beck Oliver said. "I already let you sleep in half an hour extra but now if you don't get up we'll be late for school."

"Nahhidonnagoaskool." Jade groaned back in response, then flipped back around and buried her head in the sheets.

"I'm sorry but I don't speak alien. Wanna repeat that in English?"

"No, I don't want to go to school." She sleepily repeated as she snuggled deeper into the quilt.

"Too bad, we're going. Come on up you get." He said playfully while pulling the covers off her, which caused her to roll out of bed and hit the floor.

"Owww. What the fuck Beck, that really hurt."

"Sorry babe, it wasn't intentional." He grinned innocently.

Muttering curses under her breath, Jade dragged herself off the ground and onto the couch.

"Come on Jade, you really need to get dressed now. Just throw some clothes on and do your hair."

"I don't wanna." She argued back childishly. See what happens when he keeps her up all night doing... activities together. Now her brain wasn't functioning properly and it was his entire fault.

"Do you really want to go to school with messy bed hair and baggy pyjamas?"

"I would stop talking right now if I were you."

"Jade, don't be silly, get dressed."

"Why can't I just go to school like this?"

"You would look ridiculous!"

"Are you saying that you'd be ashamed of me if I went to school looking a bit messy, that I'd be some sort of embarrassment to be around?"

"No of course not, I meant..."

"Are you saying that you're only dating me for my appearance and if I happened to look ugly you'd break up with me?"

"No, I never..."

"So let's get this straight. First you tell me that I'm stupid and ugly, and then you threaten to break up with me, what's next? You wanna sell me to the zoo?"

"JADE I NEVER SAID ANY OF THAT!"

"Ok, then what's the big problem with me going to school like this?"

"Well... you see... it's just that... you know... ARGHHH, ok there isn't any problem. If it makes you happy, go to school dressed like that."

"Fine, I will."

**Later at school**

"Are you sure you want to go in there?" Beck asked for the hundredth time that day.

"Beck, chill out. Just think of this as a fashion statement. I'm aiming for a, 'I don't give a fuck' look."

"You definitely captured that look." He muttered under his breath.

"Alrighty then, it's show time." She said eagerly while slamming open the school door and strutting into the building with her head held high.

Beck hurriedly chased after his girlfriend into the school. As he followed behind her he looked around to see everybody's reactions. Some people were starring in horror while others in amusement. A few guys sent him sympathetic looks while the rest gave him the thumbs up, obviously finding Jade's shorts very... flattering. To his surprise though, most people were staring in awe.

"Hey, nice legs West. You look hot in that outfit." Some random kid shouted out. Jade just smirked at him while Beck glared.

"Shut your face." Beck snapped.

"WOW Jade, you look so cool! I love your new style, it's so expressive and creative." Some other girl in our year called out.

"Yeah Jade, like omg. I'm so doing that tomorrow."

"I love your shirt, where did you get it?"

"How did you do that amazing hairdo? Can you teach me please?"

Crowds of people had begun to gather around Jade and started to bombard her with questions and admire her.

"Girls, I'll never understand them." He thought to himself with a sigh.

Throughout the day, Jade's new 'fashion statement' had spread throughout the school like locust. Some people had even gone home to get changed. Beck gradually had to admit to himself that as usual, she was right and he was wrong.

"Babe, I think I owe you an apology. No one thinks you look ridiculous at all. In fact they all think you look awesome. So I guess the jokes on me."

"Apology accepted. But you're still going to have to buy me a coffee."

"No problem. So, are you going to wear you PJs to school tomorrow?"

"No. Now that everyone is doing it it's not unique anymore. And you know how I feel about people who copy each other. But I'm thinking about starting a new trend. Do you think everyone will copy me if I wear a 'Vega Sucks' tee-shirt?"

Beck just laughed to himself and with and a quick eye roll he responded, "I'm sure they will Jade, I'm sure they will."

**So, this is the type of story you get when I'm so bored that I literally write the first thing that pops into my head. Tell me what you think anyway. R&R**


End file.
